Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters
''Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters ''is a Fighting game Spin-off of Devil's Eye by In-Verse. It is one of the two in the pack: The Compilation of Phantom - Devil's Eye Duo Collection, the other being Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos. Gameplay The gameplay is a 2.5D game which consists in four-button scheme, with the usual fighting game formula and attacks, however for doing the Special Magnum Opus Attacks, the player must fill the bar below, or just charge pressing the four buttons, another method is having less than 25% of the life bar, also combos can be in the air or the ground. The game's speed also can be changed (a first in the In-Verse series.), which makes the matches interesting, but at the cost of being harder at the wrong hands. There's also a Party mode in which players can customize the match or the characters, making them little, or bigger, or faster, or slower, there are many options to play. The story mode is simple, a tournament is set by Milo out of interested, with friends, but also unknown people want the prize money. Characters Returning from the RPGs *Milo The Warrior: The Warlord of the Neo Race. *Oliver R. Valentine: A former member of Capital, he deserted. *Death Slayer / Rainer Fritz: Milo's best friend and a Neo. *Elle Chardin: A Journalist Fighter. Haydée's sister. *Emma Stolz: An apprentice of Oliver, sister of Hilda. *Leone Bonatti: A genius who controls a mini-mech in battle. *Thomas X. Daniels: A Fighter and an agile thief. *Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz / Mars: The former governor of Capital. *Prince the Prince XV: A Prince who's a bodybuilder. *Haydée Chardin (Debuts as Playable, alternate moveset of Elle): A Cosplayer Journalist. *Ike Summers: A Sky Pirate who's younger than he looks. *Thalassa Lamar: A water sorceress who goes in her own. Newcomers *Pleiades: A mysterious NEO Warrior, who wants to defeat the Warlord Milo. *Samantha "Sam" Hamill: A young girl turned psychic and cheerleader. Guest * Jenny Thorndyke: A genius scientist at age seventeen. Final boss *Gen: The creator of the Phantom. *Style Chardine: Elle/Haydée clone. NPC *Anna Bonatti: Leone's mother and administrator of a Restaurant. *Journalists: Two generic alien faced journalists that bring the game's info. Stages * Bonatti's Pizza Restaurant * Macabre City * Tower of Fantasy * Green Room * A Generic Beach * Elephant's Dance * Insane Laboratory * The Muscular Gym * Train Station * Buccaneer Trivia *This is the first game that changes almost completely the cast except those who debuted in Devil's Eye 777 (Except Ike). However, the AC ver retained the cast of the first Devil's Eye. *Some of the characters are available in the console versions, like Jenny and the 777 cast. *This is the first and only playable appearance of Gen, Style, Pleiades and Sam to date. Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:XBOX One games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Spinoff Category:Spin-Off Category:Games Category:Video Games